


Tis the Season

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [19]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the holiday season, Kurt and Logan take some time off from the X-Men for a romantic getaway at a cozy cabin in the mountains but that doesn't stop Kurt from his prankster ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Logan belong to Marvel/Disney.
> 
> Originally published on December 14, 2011

^^^

It felt odd, Kurt thought, to wake up surrounded by such rustic settings. He had gotten so used to mansions and fortresses that waking up in this cozy log cabin was definitely a welcome change. Of course it was only temporary to celebrate the holiday. There will be another celebration later to be shared with the rest of the X-men, but right now it was just his lover and himself. Kurt looked over at his companion. He looked peaceful, with a slight smile edging his lips. He was on his belly, tangled up in one of the blankets but it was covering very little for most of it had fell off his body. Kurt had to admire his strong, hard-muscled form. He had an urge to remove that obstructing fabric and appreciate his lover in a different way but Logan really did need his rest. He was drawn to his face again, it was nice when Logan didn’t have pain or worry plastered on his handsome visage during sleep. He truly looked happy right now (Kurt likes to think he has quite a bit to do with that look), and it’s these moments that Kurt chooses to take more time to study his companion and commit these sights to memory.

Their cabin was only sparsely decorated with poinsettias; they really didn’t have much time to spend. The blue mutant looked over at the fireplace at the end of their bed. The fire was almost out. That would not do. Kurt may have had a nice fur coat but Logan was still pretty sensitive to a chill like most others. He did not wish for Logan to awaken yet. And he would preserve his lovers good nights sleep as best he could. He stretched and yawned as he got up, he went over to the fireplace and added more wood. After, he looked out the window admiring the beauty of the mountains. The first signs of morning were beginning to filter the room. It was still early yet so he decided to return to bed and study his sleeping lover more, until he was finally reclaimed by slumber.

^^^

Kurt woke again that day, but this time to the sound of clanking metal and the smell of cooking food. He looked over into the kitchen area. It did not take much effort, it being a small place, and sure enough there was his feral friend busy in the kitchen. Ah, he must be making breakfast. He wasn’t wearing anything but red plaid lounge pants. Could this day start out any lovelier? Kurt himself was completely naked. He usually was when they slept. Logan liked to press his body at full length to his just to feel his fur and Kurt loved the feel of Logan's skin against his fur just as much. It was kind of cute how much Logan liked to rub against and nuzzle his furred body. Of course, he’d never tell Logan when he was being cute.

Well, the German man decided that while looking at his man was nice, that touching him would be even better. He got up and tossed on a pair of grey sweatpants and quietly walked over to Logan, all his attention on cooking still. From behind, Kurt wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and settled his chin on his shoulder. “Guten Morgen, Lieber.” 

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Logan smiled and leaned back into Kurt’s embrace as the younger man explored his chest with his fingers. “As much as I love your attention, I’ve got to mind my cooking.” 

“I suppose. But, that doesn’t mean I can’t steal a quick kiss.” And so Kurt did, as Logan turned his face aside slightly and gave Kurt access to his mouth. The kiss was brief but tender.

“Thanks for letting a man work.” Logan jabbed playfully. 

Kurt laughed. “I don’t mind looking at you from behind.”

Logan let out an amused little breath of air and said, “I’m sure you don’t. Here I am slavin’ over a hot stove for you and all ya can think about is fondling me.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry, Herr Logan. Please excuse my rude behavior. I’ll keep my hands to myself and be a proper gentleman.” 

Logan snorted. “ **Gentleman**. And do I know that’s only up to a certain point. Behind closed doors you’re a dirty guy.” 

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kurt said as he leaned against the table, propping himself against it, hands gripping the edge of the wood. “Is this one of your ‘awesome omelets’?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Awesome omelets?”

“I believe that’s how Jubilee referred to them once.”

“That kid flatters me.” 

“I don’t know. They are pretty good. If you ever give up being an X-man perhaps you should become a chef.” Kurt snickered at the idea of chef Logan and him chopping assorted vegetables with his claws. Then he casually looked over to the window and let out a surprised gasp. Outside the whole area was covered in soft white snow. Kurt was almost worried there wouldn’t be snow for the holiday as it wasn’t a very white winter. There were only some light showers of it here and there. “Logan, do you see?”

Logan set his cooking aside and followed Kurt’s gaze to the window. “Well, look at that. I thought it was just gonna be flurries again. It sure is beautiful.” After a few more moments, Logan resumed his cooking.

^^^

“This is really delicious.” Said Kurt as he continued to eat his breakfast, he then looked over at the barren remains of his friends plate. “I think that can be another mutant power of yours, being able to consume large quantities of food at the speed of light.”

“Actually, this was a pretty light meal for me. I’m glad you like it. I thought a ham and cheese omelet would suit you.” Logan shot back. 

“Very funny.” Kurt said as he reached for his steaming coffee and sipped it slowly. After several more minutes passed, Kurt had finished his food. 

The breakfast fare left plenty of dishes behind, as Logan would soon point out. “I cooked, now you have to clean. Sorry, Darlin,’ those are the rules.” 

“All right. All right.” Kurt grumbled, pretending to be irritated.

Kurt had just finished up cleaning, rubbing his hands on a dishtowel when he felt hands touching certain parts of his anatomy that usually turned him to putty when touched that way. Logan licked the tip of his ear while he squeezed his ass. “And I thought I was impatient.” Kurt, though, suddenly felt playful and mischievous. His voice purred as he felt lips nip his ear, “You know, Logan…”

Logan's eyes were closed and he was quite engaged in his attempts to seduce Kurt, “What?” 

“I was thinking how much we shouldn’t let all that snow go to waste.” With that, the Nightcrawler teleported with his signature ruby smoke and brimstone, leaving a bewildered Wolverine behind. 

He reappeared briefly next to their bed, grabbing warm clothes with hands and tail and bundling up before teleporting again outside. 

Kurt teleported right on top of a small snow mound. He knew his fiery lover would soon follow and he himself will be ready for him. And sure enough, there was Logan, dressed appropriately and ready for a fight. 

“Another thing, Logan. I realized how serious you can get about these things. This isn’t meant to be a contest.”

“Oh, it isn’t?” Logan walked towards his impish lover with purpose. 

“Nein. Lighten up and… catch!” Kurt tossed a sharply aimed snowball that flew right into the older mans face. 

“Oh, now yer askin’ for it.” The Canadian grumbled, as he wiped snow off his face with a gloved hand.

Kurt had already disappeared behind a mound and pelted him again with another snowball. 

Logan let out a roar and dove right behind the pile of snow that was shielding Kurt. He tackled the fuzzy man to the ground and clutched his wrist in his hand before he could throw another snowball. Then he reached for a big handful of the cold white powder and dumped it on Kurt’s head and patted it on his face. 

Kurt began to laugh and sputter, trying to squirm out of Logan’s grasp. “Ach, nein. Stop.”

“You started it.” Logan looked down at him, blue eyes twinkling. “You fuzzy goofball.”

Kurt playfully nipped Logan’s nose then flipped the man off of him, ported on the other side of the mound and again pelted Logan with not one, but several snowballs this time. “I’ll have you know, Logan, I was a three time champion back home.” 

The feral man shook off the snow. “Ready to put your beer where your mouth is, Elf?” 

“Quite.” Kurt said before he ducked.

^^^

About twenty more minutes passed before Kurt and Logan entered their cabin, they were a bit cold and damp and laughing between pants of breath. Logan shivered slightly.

“I think I’d like a nice warm shower right now.” The wolfish mutant said as he tried to catch his breath.

“My fur could use a good cleaning, actually.” Kurt said as he hugged himself. 

“I’ll help.” Logan said as he looked at Kurt with desire. 

"You had better." Kurt replied. 

The two gentlemen removed their clothes before laying them over a chair next to the fire. Soon they were in their small bathroom. One by one they stepped into the shower. Kurt started the water and pressed the button and within seconds they were being sprayed with warm soothing water. Logan grabbed the soap and lathered it up. He set the soap aside and rubbed the suds over Kurt. 

“Mmm… that feels wonderful.” Kurt said softly as he leaned into Logan who was behind him. 

“You’re like a big blue cat that likes to be petted.” Logan said fondly.

“And cleaned it seems. And you like doing it.” He felt Logan begin to lather his hair and Kurt sighed happily. Now he was being rinsed. “Now, I’ll return the favor.” 

After Kurt finished cleaning Logan, he placed a kiss on his lips; the rugged man returned the kiss eagerly. Then they broke for air. Logan held his face in his hands and said. “I was ready to do this after breakfast, ya tease.” 

“Oh, you enjoyed yourself.” 

“I did, but I enjoy this even more.” Logan said, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s lightly.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Kurt said, looking contrite. 

Logan watched as the blue man smiled naughtily as he slowly slid down the other mans body. He crouched in front of his lover’s crotch. He cupped the sack at his groin and kissed the rosy tip of the impressive pink cock jutting out before him. Logan moaned as he was taken into his mouth. Kurt spiraled his tongue and worked Logan’s penis like a pro, clutching and stroking with precision. His hands were that of a familiar and sure long-time lover. The attended moaned even louder and began messaging his lover’s scalp. After a few more seconds, Logan came in spurts into the pointy-eared mutants mouth. 

The older mutant leaned against the shower wall and took a deep breath. “I forgive you.”

^^^

The day passed on with a couple of card games. Then, Logan and Kurt took turns reading to each other a few chapters of a new novel they both found they enjoyed. They had a quick lunch before deciding it was time to open gifts.

Kurt went first, ripping off the decorative paper with flourish. He looked inside and smiled brightly. “Oh, Logan. How did you find this?” It was a rare collectors item and hard to find Star Wars memorabilia in it’s limited release. It was a small model of Luke Skywalker. He held it up and admired the detail of the sculpture.

“You’d be surprised what you can find on the Internet. I usually hate it.” Logan chuckled. 

“It’s wonderful. Danke, Logan.” Kurt smiled and kissed his lover. “Now for your gift.”

Logan opened the wrappings pretty slowly in comparison to Kurt. He peaked inside and pulled it out. It was a small brown carved box with Japanese symbols on it that spelt out Logans name. “It’s a really nice piece of craftsmanship. That’s for sure.” He rubbed his hand along the shiny carved wood. “A cigar box?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be. I’m sure you can put anything you want in it. Do you like it?” Kurt looked worried.

Logan smiled with some amusement. “Yeah, I do. A lot. Now I have a place to store those naughty notes you leave me.” 

Kurt waggled his eyebrows humorously at that statement before he went over to the record player. He took out a record from its sleeve and set it on the player. Suddenly, deep, soulful music filled the room.

“Motown?”

“Something we can both agree on.”

“You mean something that isn’t country.”

Kurt laughed. “I don’t hate country music, Logan. I’m just very particular about it.”

A slower tune came on. Both men were staring rather deeply at one another and they found themselves gravitating to each other almost hypnotically. They were now standing in front of each other, moving back and forth slowly to the sound of the music. The light from the fire danced along their forms. They held each other as they moved. Kurt felt Logan’s lips on his; he opened his mouth and his lovers tongue entered, exploring with a sweet thoroughness that made his heart ache. He returned it with equal affection. Those lips now were on his throat. Kurt then kissed the side of Logan’s jaw and nipped his earlobe. As they touched they were still slow dancing, Kurt rubbed his thick fingers under the older mans shirt, wanting to feel smooth skin and hard muscle. He brushed the dark hair there. 

“I’m really enjoying myself. I really like being alone with you. Away from all the team drama and political nonsense. Here we can just be two people.” Kurt said with the sound of regret, regret one might have in sacrificing a quiet life for the life of service – service, that lately, was wrought with violence and grief. He hugged his lover tight.

“Yeah, I think I’d go crazy if I didn’t have you to drag me out every once and a while.” Logan’s smile was almost sad and it was as if he was staring at something unseen, he returned the embrace.

“I feel the same. We take turns dragging each other out.” Kurt smiled crookedly. “I think we are good for each other.”

“I always said we made a great team, as X-Men and otherwise.” Logan replied softly.

Kurt nodded, then sighed heavily as he felt Logan grab his jean-clad bottom and squeeze. Then his lover went to unbutton his sweater, it wasn’t a festive shirt or even really fancy. It was a rust color, cotton, but worn and faded. Logan himself was only wearing an old navy blue sweatshirt and jeans. After Logan finished unbuttoning his shirt, Kurt silently asked Logan to lift his arms so he too could remove that obstructing cloth. Soon Logan was unzipping his own pants and then he did the same to Kurt. They both fumbled like eager teens and all clothes were now on the chair in a heap, both naked in a matter of seconds. They came together again, kissing hungrily, rubbing, clutching and touching strong limbs. 

Logan let out an excited breath. “Mmph, Elf. Bed. Now.”

“Yes. That would be a nice idea.” Kurt muttered with a hitch in his voice. 

They moved as one towards the bed, still pawing each other passionately. As they settled down on the mattress, Logan got on top of Kurt and began grinding his erection against his blue partners, causing said partner to whine slightly in urgency. Kurt grabbed Logan’s ass to grind Logan’s crotch further into his and the shorter man moaned. They were kissing deeply and stroking each other. Kurt stroked the other mans back and pushed up as Logan pushed down. Then Logan stopped, causing a noise of disappointment to come from Kurt. 

“I want us to come another way.” Logan said in a light, rough tone. 

The blue mutant let out a gasp of excitement as he felt a slick finger enter him. “Oh, Logan. Oh, yes.” 

Logan looked at Kurt intently for signs of pleasure. His blue lover was very passionate and responsive and the older man enjoyed that. He then entered a second and then a third finger.

Kurt nipped Logan’s neck. After each finger entered him, the nips became harder and wilder. “Mmmm.”

Logan removed his fingers, and then he looked at his lover for a long moment, eyes deep and appraising, before he penetrated him slowly to the hilt. 

Kurt felt Logan’s thick member enter almost teasingly. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then Logan pulled out slowly and pushed back in again at the same agonizing pace. The German began to moan softly at Logan's sudden change of pace. Logan pulled out quickly this time and thrust back in again, hard, which caused his pleasure spot to be struck. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, crying out sharply, welcoming the change. “Oh. Right there. Yes.”

“You’re gonna make me lose it soon. This feels too perfect.” Logan groaned. That earned him a squeeze to the ass, causing him to thrust harder. 

Kurt bucked underneath before wrapping his legs over his lover’s hips. He dug his fingers into Logan’s back. “Kiss me.”

Logan smiled, eyes glazed over in lust before pressing his lips roughly to his young lovers. They kissed for a long time before they both pulled away to voice their pleasure. Kurt wrapped his tail around Logan’s waist tightly, pulling him in deeper. 

Then Logan felt himself suddenly being flipped over, rather smoothly he noted, and the blue man was now on top. Kurt smiled at Logan’s surprised face and he was quite proud of his clever maneuver. He pulled up, than looked at Logan intensely before pushing back down, hands on either side of Logan’s torso, gripping the sheets for leverage. 

“Oh. Wow.” Logan felt that Kurt almost made love like he fought, with a fluid grace that defied reality. 

Kurt only smiled wider at that, mischief dancing in his gold eyes. Then he threw his head back and moaned as this new position allowed him to be penetrated with precision. He began to stroke himself in time with the thrusts. He picked up the pace, enveloping Logan’s penis in tight heat over and over. Each stroke pulled a passionate cry from the young German. 

Logan began to growl softly as Kurt started to tighten and pulse around him. The motions of both men became more uneven as heated cries filled the room. It was already dark, and the only thing lighting the room was the fire. There was still the sound of music from the record player - soft and melodic. Logan gripped Kurt’s thighs shakily just before the man above him let out one final rough cry in orgasm. The last thing Logan saw before he himself came was Kurt’s face framed by flame like a halo, face contorted in ecstasy. It was a picture that would stay with him a while. 

Kurt slowly lifted himself with the help of Logan. They lay together, fully spent, giving lazy strokes and kisses occasionally with whispered words of affection. They fell asleep, each secure in the others warm embrace.

^^^

Logan and Kurt woke blearily a few hours later. Logan reached for the lamp and clicked on the light. “Enjoy your sleep?”

Kurt stretched and yawned with a bright smile. “Very much.” Then he frowned. “But too soon we’ll have to return.”

Logan stroked Kurt’s face and looked at him kindly. “I know.” Then he reached for the bottle of wine and plastic glasses that were placed on the nightstand before they exchanged gifts. He first poured Kurt a drink and handed it to him before pouring some for himself. 

Kurt drank happily. “This is good.” Then his stomach growled. “I’m hungry. That frozen lasagna we got for dinner is looking real good to me now.” The glass tipped slightly out of Kurt’s hand and some wine splashed on his tummy. 

Logan reached down and sucked it up in a wet kiss. The mixture of the alcohol and Kurt’s skin made for a nice flavor. The elfin mutant squirmed and laughed. 

“You make a good appetizer.” Logan teased.

“Again? Already?”

“Getting too old for this, Darlin’? Pooping out on me?”

Kurt pinched Logan in retaliation to the insult. “Oh, you’re an insatiable beast.” 

They both laughed. Dinner would have to wait.

^^^


End file.
